random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby's Yarn Adventure
Kirby's Yarn Adventure is an RPG based on Kirby's Epic Yarn. It was released on the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U in 2012. Story The protagonist (Kirby or Kristine, based on whether you choose to be a boy or a girl) leaves their home in Quilty Square to gather information on the study of yarn using Professor Buster's Yarn Record. Gameplay The game's overworld uses similar controls and area design to Kirby's Epic Yarn. The enemies will simply walk around, and either bumping into them or using your Yarn Whip on the enemies will trigger battles against them. The battles are turn-based, with each Yarn Pal using one attack on each turn. You can enter your inventory and Yarn Record (which contains information on Yarn Pals you've met) via the pause menu. Forms Supporting Characters Yarn Pals Each Yarn Pal has either one or two classes. Below is a list of classes. *Patch Class: The basic class, with no strengths or weaknesses. *Nature Class: Weak against Fire Class, good against Water Class. *Fire Class: Weak against Water Class, good against Nature Class. *Water Class: Weak against Nature Class, good against Fire Class. *Wind Class: Weak against Cold Class, good against Mind Class. *Mind Class: Weak against Wind Class, good against Metal Class. *Cold Class: Weak against Metal Class, good against Wind Class. *Metal Class: Weak against Mind Class, good against Cold Class. Stats *HP: Determines how much damage the Yarn Pal can tolerate. *Attack: Determines the strength of Patch, Cold, Wind and Metal attacks. *Defence: Determines the damage taken by Patch, Cold, Wind and Metal attacks. *Sp. Atk: Determines the strength of Nature, Fire, Water and Mind attacks. *Sp. Def: Determines the damage taken by Nature, Fire, Water and Mind attacks. *Speed: Determines which Yarn Pal goes first in battles. Combat At the start of each battle, the player chooses a Yarn Pal to lead with and can switch them out freely in battle, or if they are defeated. Attacks Areas In addition to information on the areas, here you will also find the level range that the player's Yarn Pals are expected to be at in each area. *Quilty Square (Level Range 1): This small area is home to a block of flats where the player lives, some Shops and Patch Castle, which is home to many tutorials. Above the shops is the entrance to Yarn Laboratories, where the player receives a Yarn Record and a starting Yarn Pal, in addition to having their first battle with Fluff. *Fountain Gardens (Level Range 1-3): Marks the debut of Waddle Dees, Dropsos, Ookis, Blippers and Bronto Burts. This place is also home to the game's first merchant and the first ride on a Tankbot. *Flower Fields (Level Range 3-5): Marks the debut of Cyclods, Buttonflies and Gordos. This place is also home to the first ride on a Saucer. *Rainbow Falls (Level Range 5-7): Marks the debut of Gators. This place is also home to the first ride on a Surfboard. *Big Bean Vine (Level Range 7-9): Marks the debut of Dandans and Sulkworms. This is also where Fluff's second rival battle takes place. *Mole Hole (Level Range 9-11): Marks the debut of Candlemanders. This place is also home to the first ride on a Digger. *Weird Woods (Level Range 11-13): Marks the debut of Scarfies, Twiggy Woods and Shotzos. This place is also home to the second ride on a Saucer, the battle against Fangora and the Shadow Chamber. *Pyramid Sands (Level Range 13-15): Marks the debut of Swadclods, Sneak Sacks, Rolling Clods and Truck Monsters. This place is also home to the first ride on an Off-Roader. *Lava Landing (Level Range 15-17): Marks the debut of Bombers, Calderons, Magmotami and Embas. This place is also home to the first ride on a Fire Engine. *Cool Cave (Level Range 17-19): Marks the debut of Battins, Tonguetoads, Snip-Snaps and Flamers. This place is also home to the second ride on a Digger. *Dino Jungle (Level Range 19-21): Marks the debut of Shelbies. This is also where Fluff's third rival battle takes place. *Temper Temple (Level Range 21-23): Marks the debut of Embirds. This place is also home to the second ride on a Fire Engine, the battle against Hot Wings and the Flame Chamber. *Dusk Dunes (Level Range 23): This place is home to the second ride on an Off-Roader. *Toy Tracks (Level Range 23-25): Marks the debut of Soldiers. This place is also home to the first ride on a Train. *Mushroom Run (Level Range 25-27): Marks the debut of Jelly Jrs. *Sweets Park (Level Range 27-29): This place is home to the third ride on a Digger. *Melody Town (Level Range 29-31): This is where Fluff's fourth rival battle takes place. *Cocoa Station (Level Range 31-33): This place is home to the second ride on a Train. *Dark Manor (Level Range 33-35): Marks the debut of Stogues. This place is also home to the battle against Squashini. *Splash Beach (Level Range 35-37): Marks the debut of Sawgills. This place is also home to the Water Chamber. *Blub-Blub Ocean (Level Range 37-39): Marks the debut of Anemonees. This place is also home to the first ride on a Dolphin. *Secret Island (Level Range 39-41): This is where Fluff's fifth rival battle takes place. *Deep Dive Deep (Level Range 41-43): Marks the debut of Danglerfish and Ampreys. This place is also home to the second ride on a Dolphin. *Boom Beachyard (Level Range 43): Marks the debut of Mariners. *Fossil Reef (Level Range 43-45): Marks the debut of Cutfish. This place is also home to the third ride on a Dolphin and the battle against Capamari. *Snowy Fields (Level Range 45-47): Marks the debut of Chillies. *Cozy Cabin (Level Range 47-49): This is where Fluff's sixth rival battle takes place. *Mt. Slide (Level Range 49): This place is home to the second ride on a Surfboard. *Frosty Wheel (Level Range 49-51): Due to the icy environment of this area, the car transformation is replaced with a near-identical sledge transformation. *Frigid Fjords (Level Range 51): This place is home to the third ride on an Off-Roader. *Evergreen Lift (Level Range 51-53): This place is home to the Ice Chamber and the battle against King Dedede. *Future City (Level Range 53-55): Marks the debut of UFOs. This place is also home to the third ride on a UFO and the Future Chamber. *Tube Town (Level Range 55): Nothing of any major importance here. *Mysterious UFO (Level Range 55-57): This is where Fluff's seventh rival battle takes place. *Stellar Way (Level Range 57-59): Marks the debut of Orbitflies. This place is also home to the first ride on a Rocket and the Star Chamber. *Moon Base (Level Range 59-61): This place is home to the second ride on a Tankbot and the battle against Meta Knight. *Outer Rings (Level Range 61): Marks the debut of Li'l Krackos. This place is also home to the second ride on a Rocket and the Space Chamber. *Whispy's Forest (Level Range 61-63): This place is home to the third ride on a Tankbot. *Tempest Towers (Level Range 63-65): Nothing of any major importance here. *Cloud Palace (Level Range 65-67): This place is home to the first ride on a Starship. *Castle Dedede (Level Range 67-69): This is where Fluff's eighth rival battle takes place. *Meta Melon Isle (Level Range 69-71): This place is home to the fourth ride on an Off-Roader, the third on a Fire Engine, the third on a Train and the third on a Surfboard. *Battleship Halberd (Level Range 71-73): This place is home to the second ride on a Starship. *Realm of Emptiness (Level Range 73-75): Marks the debut of Soochers. This place is also home to the battle against Yin-Yarn. Special Forms Scarfy When a Scarfy's HP is at 51% or higher, they are in Happy Form and have fairly low stats. When the Scarfy is at 50% HP or lower, it becomes an Angry Scarfy with high stats. When an Angry Scarfy is healed to 51% or more of its HP, it becomes a Happy Scarfy again. In the overworld, Happy Scarfies become Angry Scarfies if you look away from them, but become Happy Scarfies with full health when a battle against them initiates. Sneak Sack A Sneak Sack appears as one of your other Yarn Pals when sent into battle by the player. However, he retains his class and attacks. When a disguised Sneak Sack is attacked directly, his cover is blown. Rolling Clod Rolling Clods come in four different sizes. The larger sizes have higher Attack and Defence, whilst the smaller sizes have higher Speed. Truck Monster The driver of the truck appears as either a Waddle Dee, Dandan or Cyclod. Each of these three "forms" have different stats. Bomber Bombers appear in Lit Form if attacked by a Fire-Class Attack or if they are fighting in a volcanic area. When a Lit Bomber is knocked out, the attacker loses 25% of his maximum health. Emba and Embaconda Emba become dimmer as they take damage, and the dimmer they are, the weaker their attacks are. Similarly, Embaconda gradually lose segments as they take damage, and are weaker when they have less segments. Soldier and Mariner Sword Soldier.png|A Sword Soldier Spear Soldier.png|A Spear Soldier Cannon Soldier.png|A Cannon Soldier Whistle Soldier.png|A Whistle Soldier There are four different types of Soldiers - Sword, Spear, Cannon and Whistle. Each has different stats and behaves differently in the overworld. Mariners also follow these rules, having the same variable types as Soldiers. Trivia *This is the first RPG in the Kirby franchise. *The Wii U Version has different controls from the Wii Version (using the GamePad instead of the Wii Remote), as well as larger and more complex areas. *The Wii Version uses the same controls as Kirby's Epic Yarn. Category:Kirby Category:Random Works! Category:KirbiMiroir Concept